1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) apparatus for evaluation of a cinematographic image series of the heart in which healthy heart muscle tissue is shown so as to be differentiable from damaged heart muscle tissue, in particular in a cine delayed enhancement MRT image series of the heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 13, p. 236 (2005), a method is described in which a cinematographic or cine image series of the heart acquired by MRT using a TrueFISP sequence 10 to 20 minutes after an intravenous application of gadopentate dimeglumine. This image series is called as a cine delayed enhancement image series. An image series of the heart is thereby obtained during a heart cycle in which ischemia-damaged heart muscle tissue is made visible by a contrast agent administration. The evaluation of such an image series has conventionally ensued manually by the user, which is associated with a high personnel and time expenditure. The expansion of the scar tissue and the contractility of the entire heart wall are thereby quantified.